jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Bard Spell List
Cantrips Amanuensis - Copy nonmagic text Bang - Pathetic sonic damage Dancing Lights - Create small lights Daze - Target loses next turn Detect Magic - Find magic auras, identify magic items Distort Shadow Echo Enumerate Flare - Best spell in the game Light - Create short lived light Lullaby - Make a target drowsy Mage Hand - Life small objects within short range Mending - Useless, doesnt do what you want it to Message - whisper to a close target Minor Disguise - Save money on a disguise kit No Light - Create short lived darkness Prestidigitation - Parlor Tricks Resistance - Saving throw bonus Stick - Magic super glue 1st Circle Spells Accelerated Movement - Move at full speed while using skills Alarm - Be alerted when something enters area Amplify - Makes sounds louder Appraising Touch - Learn item values easier Armor Lock - Punish dumb fighters for wearing armor Beastland Ferocity - Gain ferocity Catsfeet - Reroll physical skill check Cause Fear - Make them afraid Charm - Make some new friends Cheat - Don't get caught Critical Strike - Pretend to be a rogue for 1 round Crown of Veils - Wear a crown that makes you steathy Cure Light Wounds - Not as good as cure moderate wounds Dampen Dead End - Target becomes harder to track Deafening Clang - Weapon deals sonic damage Disguise Self - Now you really don't need a disguise kit Distort Speech - targets speech becomes "special" Distract - "hey, whats that over there?" Erase - There was something here before Expeditiousness - Move fast False Aura - create fake magic auras Feather Fall - how fast does a feather fall anyway? Feign Death Grease - was a pretty decent movie Greater Light Greater Mending Guided Path - Find the nearest specified terrain Healthful Rest - Heal more for resting Herald's Call - Staggers people Hideous Laughter - Make a target laugh. Alot. Hypnotism - for quiting smoking, or losing weight Identify - Learn properties of magic items Immediate Assistance - Dial 911, then reroll a skill check Improvisation - Gain a pool of points to spend on rolls Incite - Target may not delay or ready actions Inflict Light Wounds - Not as good as inflict moderate wounds Insidious Rhythm - Distracts target Insight of Good Fortune - Gain Advantage on a roll Inspirational Boost - empower your song.......or story.. Ironguts - +5 saves against poison. saves you 50 gold Joyful Noise - Counters countersong.... Lesser Confusion Lesser Image Lucky Streak - Gain a bonus when rerolling Mage Wield Magic Mouth - Create spoken word when triggered Manipulate Object - Use an object at distance Mapping Master's Touch - Use stuff you are not proficient with Mimicry - Copy sounds Opportune Dodge - Avoid attack of opportunity Phantom Threat - Scarier then a phantom menace. probly a better movie too. Remove Fear - make them not afraid Remove Scent - make them not stinky Resinous Tar - Sticky Grease Serene Visage - Talk to people better Share Talents - share skills Shock & Awe - bonus to initiative. name is misleading Sleep - what i should be doing instead of this Sorrow - Target is worse at attacks Stay the Hand - negate an attack Sticky Fingers - bonus on stealth checks when using hands Summon Component - just buy a spell component pouch scrub Swift Expeditiousness Targeting Ray - ray that gives bonus to ranged attacks True Strike - +20 to attack, ignore illusions and grapples and shit Undersong - use perform in place of concentration Undetectable Alignment - don't play evil and you won't need this Unseen Servant - When you are to lazy to do things yourself Ventriloquism - talk from somewhere else Vigilant Slumber - wake up when trigger happens 2nd Circle Spells Animal Messenger - Send an animal to deliver a message Animal Spy Animal Trance - Fascinate animals Arcane Absorption Battle Hymn - Creatures in area have advantage on will saves Blade Brothers - 2 creatures use each others saving throws Bladeweave - Daze creatures with weapon attacks Blindness/Deafness - Make them blind or deaf Blur - makes target blurry Bonefiddle - Agonize and deal sonic damage to a target Bothersome Babble - make a target babble Cacophonous Alarm - An alarm spell that deals damage Calm Emotions - Make them not angry Catapult - Throw rocks Caterwaul - makes people sick Cat's Grace - give a creature +4 dex Cause More Fear - Make them more afraid Circle Dance - Always know location and status of a creature Cloak Pool - Make an astral pool invisible Combined Talent Cure Moderate Wounds - Better then cure light, not as good as cure serious Curse of Impending Blades - give a target -2 ac Curse of Obedience Darkness - DAAAAARRRRKKKKNEEEESSSSS Dark Way - Create a bridge of shadowstuff Delusions of Grandeur - Make a target bad at d20 rolls Detect Psionics Detect Thoughts - Read a target's surface thoughts Discolor Pool - change color of astral pool Disguise Someone - make your friend not need a disguise kit Disquietude - Target does not want to be near others. Emo little fuck Dissonant Chant - Makes concentrating harder Distracting Ray - force concentrating checks for using spells Eagle's Splendor - Give a creature +4 Cha Elation - Creatures ignore a bunch of conditions Enthrall - Charm and Fascinate creatures in an area Entice Gift - Force a creature to give you what they are holding False Lie - Make lying easier Fox's Cunning - What does the fox say? Ghost Dweomer Glitterdust - Yes, it is real glitter Greater Alarm Greater Daze Greater Mapping Harmonic Chorus - Creature gains bonus caster level and save DCs Heroism - I need a hero!!! Hide from Dragons - good luck Hold - Paralyze a target Hypnotic Pattern - Hypnotize people Image - Create an image that can make sounds Increase Virulence - Make poisons harder to resist Inflict Moderate Wounds - Better than Inflict light wounds, not as good as inflict serious Invisibility - Become invisible Iron Silence - Stealth in armor is easier Know Vulnerabilities - Learn a bunch of traits about a creature Lesser Celerity Locate Object - Find a specific object within long range Magic Savant - gain bonus on dweomer and use device Mask of the Ideal - Gain bonus on some social skills and appearance Mass Mage Hand Mastery - Gain bonus on all skill checks Mesmerizing Glare - Fascinate creatures Mindless Rage - Make a creature pissed off Mirror Image - Create illusionary copies of yourself Misdirection - Detect spells detect something other than you Miser's Envy - must find my precious Moral Facade - creature appears as an alignment you choose Nightmare Lullaby - Confuse a target Painful Echoes - Sicken and damage creatures each round Pyrotechnics - bend fire to your will Rage - RAAAGEEEE!!! Reflective Disguise - Creatures see you as their species and gender Rune of Seeing Shatter - Destroy nonmagic objects Silence - Create an area of no sound Sonic Whip - whip of sound that makes beasts afraid Sound Burst - deal damage and stun in an area Speak with Animals - cause that cat over there has some great things to say Special Presents - Target takes object you are holding and uses it Speechlink Spymaster's Coin - See and hear through a coin Sting Ray - Lower a creatures defense Suggestion - Suggest a creature take an action Summon Swarm - Summon a swarm to kill your party...errr. enemies Summon Weapon - Call a mundane weapon Swift Haste Swift Invisibility Tactical Precision - Your whole party can pretend to be rogues Tongues - Speak and understand any language Torrent of Tears - Sicken and blind a target, drink up Unwavering Stride Veil of Lust Verisimilitude Vertigo - make creatures flat footed War Cry - gain bonuses while charging Warning Shout - grant a bonus on reflex saves Wave of Grief - make creatures in an area feel sad Weapon of Impact - bludgeoning weapons crit better Whirling Blade - throw your weapon in a line, then it returns Whispering Wind - Speak to a distant location '3rd Circle Spells' Alarm Portal - alarm for portals Allegro - grant creatures movespeed boost Alter Fortune - force a creature to reroll a roll Alter Self - never buy a disguise kit with this spell Analyze Portal - detect magic, but for portals Animate Objects - animate objects and make them do stuff Blink - stil kinda overpowered Clairvoyance - see or hear at a distance Confusion - play with jaks "fun" confusion chart Creaking Cacophony - create an area of very loud sound Create Fetch - Create a copy of yourself Crushing Despair - crush their hopes and dreams Cure Serious Wounds - better than cure moderate, not as good as cure tremendous Daylight - create a large area of light Deafening Blast - create loud sound in an area Deceptive Facade - as diguise other? Dimension Hop - short range teleport Dirge of Discord - weaken and slow creatures Disobedience - suppress compulsion effects Dispel Magic - strip away magic on a target or an area Displacement - gain a miss chance Dissonant Chord - unleash a burst of sound from yourself Enduring Scrutiny - instantly know if a target performs an action Fear - make them very afraid Gaseous Form - become a ball of gas Geas - target must perform a task or be punished G'elsewhere Chant - teleport target to a random square Glibness - just incase you didnt put ranks in bluff Good Hope - make them feel good Greater Charm Greater Image Greater Sleep Halt - immobilize a creature Haste - your melee will hate you if you don't take this Haunting Tune - make a bunch of creatures afraid Hesitate - Nauseate a creature Identify Outsider - learn traits of an outsider Illusory Script - create writing that fucks with people who arnt allowed to read it Imperative Ambulation - force a target to move each turn Inflict Serious Wounds - you probly know what i would have wrote here by now Invisibility Sphere - creatures inside sphere are invisible Lesser Summon Outsider Lingering Chorus - Illusory chorus takes over your bard song Listening Coin - hear through an object while you are holding another Love's Lament - remind them that there is no true love in the world Mass Curse of Impending Blades Nightmare Terrain - entangle and fear in an area Phantom Battle - create a fake battle Phantom Steed - create a fake horse Puppeteer - target copies your actions Randomize Casting Ray of Dizziness - stagger a creature Remove Curse - never gets used Scrying - see a creature from very far away Sculpt Sound - change sounds Secret Page - change how text looks See Invisibility - see invisible things Sepia Snake Sigil - targets get grappled for reading Shadow Cache - store stuff on the shadow plane Slow - make creatures move slower, less actions Sonic Shield - damage and knockback melee attackers Sound Lance - single target sonic damage Speak with Plants - why? Spectral Weapon - create a weapon that attacks touch ac Spell Inhibitor Thunder Field - create a zone of electricity that damages and knocks down each round Tiny Hut - create a safe space Unluck - creatures gain disadvantage Unseen Horde - create multiple unseen servants Unseen Warrior - create a fighter made of force Wounding Whispers - creatures attacking you take damage '4th Circle Spells' Baleful Blink - Cause an enemies attacks to miss Battlecry - Grant allies in an area a bonus on weapon damage Body Harmonic - cause ability damage each round Break Enchantment - Remove negative effects on creatures Cacophonic Shield - Create a barrier that blocks sound, gives miss chance, and deals damage Celebration - Make someone drunk Cure Tremendous Wounds - Not as good as Heal Curse of Terror Detect Scrying - Detect scrying sensors Dimension Door - Medium range teleport Dominate - Control a creatures actions Fortify Stronghold Freedom of Movement - cheating Greater Hold Greater Invisibility Greater Mirror Image Greater Resistance Hallucinatory Terrain - make terrain look different Healing Spirit - create a spirit that heals those who touch it Inflict Tremendous Wounds - Not as good as harm Interminable Echo - target gains penalty to listen and takes damage each round Legend Lore - learn details about an object or creature Locate Creature - find a creature Mass Cat's Grace - Everybody wants to be cat, cause a cats the only cat, who knows where its at... Mass Eagle's Splendor - give allies bonus to charisma Mass Fox's Cunning, - give allies bonus to Int Mass Image Mind Burn Modify Memory - remove or add memories Neutralize Poison - remove poison from a creature Protege - grant a creature bardic music ability Rainbow Pattern - fascinate creatures who see the rainbow Ray Deflection - ray attacks are less likely to hit you Repel Vermin - create a barrier against vermin Resonating Agony - agonize a target Resonating Bolt - create a line of damaging sound Resounding Thunder - create an area of continuous sonic damage Ruin Delver's Fortune - immediate action spell with differant effects Scry Location - see a location on same plane Secure Shelter - create a small cottage Shadow Summon - create a creature made of shadowstuff Shout - shout, let it all out Spell Theft - dispel magic but may choose to gain the spells for yourself Strife Unseen Assassin - create an assassin made of force Voice of the Dragon - Fus Ro Dah Zone of Silence - sound does not leave the area 5th Circle Spells All Over the Map Arcane Fusion Bolts of Bedevilment Cacophonic Burst Celerity Channeled Sound Blast Discordant Malediction Emissary of the Court Endless Slumber Evacuation Rune False Vision Feign Acceptance Fever Dream Friend to Foe From the Brink Greater Blink Greater Dispel Magic Greater Heroism Harmonic Void Hindsight Incite Riot Magic Convalescence Mass Cure Light Wounds Mass Inflict Light Wounds Mass Reflective Disguise Mass Suggestion Mass True Strike Mind Fog Mirage Arcana Mirror Walk Mislead Negate Psionics Persistent Image Seeming Shadow Evocation Shadow Walk Song of Discord Wail of Doom 6th Circle Spells Amnesia Analyze Dweomer Aura of Vitality Awaken Demand Dirge Dream Empyreal Ecstasy Eyebite Find the Path Greater Legend Lore Greater Scrying Greater Shadow Summon Greater Shout Heroe's Feast Hide the Path Irresistible Dance Mass Charm Mass Cure Moderate Wounds Mass Hold Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds Mass Invisibility Nightmare Nixie's Grace Permanent Image Phase Door Planar Migration Programmed Image Projection Retributive Image Revenance Summon Outsider Superior Resistance Sympathetic Vibration Symphonic Nightmare Tactical Teleportation Trust in the Gods .